


El cazador y la presa

by LadyCrystal_4



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chocolate, Kuroo es un buen capitan (?, M/M, Valentine's Day, no se que poner
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCrystal_4/pseuds/LadyCrystal_4
Summary: De haber sabido lo que pasaría cuando llegara a los vestuarios… Apenas abrió su casillero se encontró una bolsa, dentro de la cual había chocolates. En cualquier otro momento recibir chocolates lo hubiera hecho saltar de emoción, pero en ese día... Tenía un mal presentimiento.





	El cazador y la presa

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buenas! Lady volviendo al fandom un ratito para dejar esto, que se suponía era para el día de San Valentín, pero colgué jaja. Así que recién hoy lo subo. Es un drabble de una ship que no esperaba shippear pero pasó, Toraken. Pero no un toraken donde Tora lleva los pantalones de la relación, no. Me gusta un Kenma más dominante jaja. En fin.  
> ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

Realmente no esperaba recibir nada. Sólo Akane solía regalarle cosas, y había dicho ese mismo año que “Estaba grande” para hacerle esos regalos a su hermano mayor. ¿Le había roto el corazón? Sí. Pero no estaba completamente interesado en el tema como otros años.

  
No le importaba demasiado ver a las chicas mostrándole a sus amigas los distintos chocolates que habían hecho o comprado, o a los chicos afortunados que habían recibido chocolates de las chicas que les gustaban junto a sus confesiones. No le importaban en lo más mínimo las personas que se quejaban de la fecha por no recibir nada. Tenía problemas más grandes.

  
Como el casi beso que él y Kenma habían tenido unas noches atrás, en los vestuarios. Recordaba con exactitud todo lo que había dicho. Que debían de estar confundidos los dos. Que no tenía ninguna clase de interés romántico en los hombres, y que lo mejor era que se tomaran algo de tiempo para aclararse. Kenma no había dicho nada, sólo lo miraba. Al final, sonrío y se fue, dejándolo solo en el vestuario.

  
Había estado evitando a Kenma desde entonces.

  
Había tratado de no darle vueltas al asunto, pero no podía dejar de pensar en el aroma a champú de manzana que tenía el cabello de Kenma, la forma en que se sonrío, o lo mucho que brillaban sus ojos mientras se acercaba a él. Se sentía como si Kenma fuera un cazador y él, su presa.

  
Un pelotazo de parte de su capitán lo hizo reaccionar. No podía distraerse de esa forma en las prácticas.

  
― ¡Yamamoto! Ven aquí un segundo.

  
Kuroo. No le había sacado el ojo de encima desde lo que había ocurrido, seguramente sabía lo que había pasado gracias a Kenma.

  
―Yamamoto… Kenma de verdad es sincero con estas cosas. Así que… Si ya arreglaste tus problemas…

  
Sabía que eran amigos de la infancia, pero de verdad era atemorizante la mirada que Kuroo le dirigía. Había dicho tantas estupideces que no eran ciertas… ¿Habría herido a Kenma? Era mucho menos frágil de lo que aparentaba, pero aun así… Tendría que armarse de valor.

  
―Bien. Me alegra que estemos de acuerdo. Puedes ir a cambiarte.

  
De haber sabido lo que pasaría cuando llegara a los vestuarios… Apenas abrió su casillero se encontró una bolsa, dentro de la cual había chocolates.

  
En cualquier otro momento recibir chocolates lo hubiera hecho saltar de emoción, pero en ese momento... Tenía un mal presentimiento.

  
―Taketora-san, ¿Tienes fans? ¿Es por ser el as del equipo?

  
―Qué sorpresa. Esto no había pasado antes. ¿Será una chica de primero?

  
―Ah, ¡Sí, claro! Debe ser eso. Ah~ Puedo imaginarla. Una bonita muchacha, muy tímida para dármelos directamente. ¡Qué buena imagen!

  
― ¡Ja! ¡Imagínalo!

  
Siguió riendo junto a los otros, hasta que el portazo de un casillero interrumpió las risas.

  
―No sé, Tora. ¿No se te ocurre que pueda ser un fan hombre? Muchos te admiran. Quizás uno de ellos no fue lo suficientemente valiente para dártelos en persona. Una pena, considerando lo mucho que te gustan _las agallas_.

  
Era un comentario de esos típicos de Kenma. Esos que no se suponía que tuvieran un mayor significado. Pero Taketora era más inteligente que eso.

  
La sonrisa que Kenma le dedicó le provocó escalofríos, y causó que se pusiera incómodo. _Agallas_. Era cierto que él no las tenía, no para aclarar las cosas con Kenma.   
Esa sonrisa no dejó de rondar en su mente en días.

  
Quizás… Sí estaba interesado.   
.  
.  
.  
La semana siguiente, Kuroo gritó cuando los encontró besándose en el vestuario, antes de la práctica. Valió las vueltas extra que los hizo correr a ambos, por mucho que Kenma se quejara.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buenas una vez más!~ Ah~ Soy fan de Kenma, de verdad. Sólo quería contar esta escena, de un Tora donde llegado al punto donde tiene que aceptar o no lo que pasa tiene una revelación (? y no puede dejar de pensar en Kenma. Los detalles jugosos los pueden imaginar ustedes jaja. En fin.  
> ¡Espero que les haya gustado? ¿Me dejan un comentario? ¿Kudos?~  
> ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
